My Side Of The Story
by R.I. Shan
Summary: What happens when you're sick of feeling alone? Songfic. Slash/flussiness. Spencer Reid/ Derek Morgan. One-Shot.


This is a short songfic. I'm sorry for those who actually enjoyed _This Time Around_ but there were some issues and I didn't really feel like editing it so I hope this one doesn't have any problems. Song that inspired me will be at the end. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the fluffiness!**

* * *

"Hey Pretty boy what are you humming?" Derek asks curious.

"Nothing," Spencer blushes.

"Are you ok?" Derek asks.

"Just fine," Spencer lies.

"…What's bothering you?"

"I was scared of losing my way…I don't know after seeing my father again it was rather painful," Spencer mumbles.

"Did he say anything or did he mistreat you?" Derek asks concerned.

"Not exactly…he seemed disappointed in me…what if I can't reach expectations?"

"No one is expecting anything from you Pretty boy," Derek smiles.

"What if I can't reach MY expectations?"

"You're a genius in every sense," Derek points out.

"I know but I'm not exactly social," Spencer points out.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me?" Derek asks.

"Yeah…actually I think I'm in love," Spencer smiles.

"That's great! Who's the lucky girl?" he asks.

"…I can't say," Spencer sighed.

"Well you better spill and soon," Derek warned.

"Why?"

"The team locked us in the conference room," Derek smiles nervously looking at the lock.

"…I think I love someone in the BAU," Spencer admits.

"Who? Is it Prentiss?"

"No…actually…it's someone close to you," Spencer says.

"Garcia? Pretty boy if you haven't noticed she has a boyfriend," Derek replies.

"It's not her."

"Then who is it?"

"…you," Spencer whispers so softly barely audible.

"W-what?"

"G-Garcia open up I already confessed," Spencer pounded the door.

"You love me?" Derek asks shocked.

"I've been pushed to the shadows by happiness Derek…I feel empty but I don't want to fall," Spencer sighs.

"Don't walk away after you confessed," Derek says.

"I'm scared…I don't think this story should ever be talked about," Spencer tries the door again.

Locked.

"You're scared of me?" Derek asks.

"No…I mean nobody ever cared for me…they were never really there and those who were always left," Spencer explained.

"I would never leave you," Derek answers quickly.

"This was a mistake," he whispers to himself.

"Pretty boy…when you're with me I feel warm and happy. I've never experienced this before," Derek says.

"…You don't have to pretend just say you don't like me that way," Spencer says coldly.

"My heart never belonged to anyone because I would be afraid they would break it," Derek continued.

"That's highly impossible," Spencer said.

"I know but what I mean is I don't want to be alone anymore and I don't want to run away," Derek whispers.

"…Der-Morgan," Spencer corrects himself.

"I can't and won't go on without you by my side. So don't you dare leave. Don't you dare walk away from me," Derek pulls him into a hug.

"Derek I'm tired of being scared of the world," Spencer sighed tears streaming down his face.

"You will never be alone again," Derek promises.

"Promise?"

"Definitely," he smiles.

"Thank you," Spencer smiled back.

"If you feel like falling I will always catch you," Derek mumbles and wipes away his tears.

"I know you will…at least now I believe," he says.

Derek leans in and kisses Spencer's lips softly afraid that he might actually be the one to break. The girls outside in the bull pen giggle as they hear what's going on. Garcia recorded the whole conversation they had. Hotch and Rossi walk in and see the girls fussing.

"What did we miss?" the Italian asks.

"The cutest confession ever!" JJ and Garcia coo.

"I got to admit it but the guys can pull it off better than girls," Emily agreed.

"Guys? Morgan and Reid?" Hotch asks.

"Exacto mundo!" Garcia says handing him the recorded drive.

Hotch puts it in Emily's computer and they listen to what they missed out on.

"Oh," Hotch says blushing a bit.

"I'm naming this My Side Of The Story," Garcia smiles.

"Why?" JJ asks.

"Because if it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened hence it's MY side of their lovey dovey story," Garcia explains.

"Hey Garcia I want a copy too," Derek smiles holding their resident genius' hand.

"W-what? You mean she recorded it?" Spencer blushes bright pink.

"Just be glad she didn't video tape what happened in there," Derek grins and pulls Spencer closer.

They walk out of the elevator and go to Derek's car.

"Did something happen in there and we didn't know?" Garcia asks.

"I wonder what they did…of god I want to know so bad!" Garcia whines.

"You know they'll ask on Monday right?" Spencer asks peering at Derek.

"Yeah but we will only tell the kiss part not what we'll do on the weekend," Derek winks and holds his hand tight.

"I love you," Spencer smiles blushing lightly than before.

"And I love you too," Derek steals one last kiss from is Pretty boy.

This was their side of their story and Garcia was one step behind.

* * *

Song: My Side of the Story

By: J.T. Hodges

This song was also in the ending of the episode Demonology in Criminal Minds.


End file.
